Oh my Player
by veronicacd's
Summary: If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was Troy Bolton's womanizing. Did he forget he had a girlfriend, or was he too comfortable with the female population? And the real question; was she going to stick around and deal with it? Review Please!


He was doing it again. Pretending she didn't exist. Pretending as if she wasn't his girlfriend and later acting as if he had done nothing wrong.

"See you in class Troy." Some girl by the name of Kristen (surprisingly not a cheerleader) said, smiling at him while she passed by. They had been involved in a short and flirtatious conversation before she arrived.

"You too." He waved shortly before returning his attention back to her. She tried her hardest to not scowl. Troy Bolton was a character. One second he acted like the most loving boyfriend in the world, and the next, he couldn't keep his eyes glued to the back of his head! At first she could handle it; after all he was practically a God in school. But now, spending even a few minutes with him was impossible, as he had girls float constantly with him, flirting coming from _both _directions.

"She's in my history class."

"Really?" Gabriella responded sarcastically. He didn't seem to recognize, nodding and carrying down the hall with her.

"So what happened last night? Did we lose contact or did your phone break?"

"No, you never called me back." It hadn't even been a real phone call. By the time the call ended, he had said hi and asked her a homework question, then told her he'd call her right back, which he didn't. Not to mention it had only taken 35 seconds, she wasn't counting; the cell phone did it for her.

"Oh, I didn't? Guess I forgot. I'll just call you tonight then."

"Sure," She muttered, already knowing he wouldn't. The bell rang, signaling for the end of free period.

"That felt so short, I'll see you later?" She removed herself from his hold.

"Yeah, ok." She started to move in the opposite direction.

"What? No kiss?" She rolled her eyes, smiling partially as she turned around. He briefly pecked her on the lips, before letting her go. "See you later Montez." He turned around, heading to class.

"Bye Bolton," She responded. However, instead of departing, she darted around the corner, waiting. He walked only a few more feet, before stopping by a girl's locker.

"Need some help there?" She looked up, smirking.

"No, in fact I don't." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, really? Sorry but I'm gonna have to assist you anyway." He took some of the books from her hands.

"You know technically that counts as stealing."

"Are you going to report me?" His stunning blue eyes met hers, and she blushed.

"Maybe."

"Hmm I don't think I'd like that." He touched her upper arm, both turning and walking to history class. "I might actually have to report _you_."

"Oh? And what crime did I commit?" He hunched his shoulders, giving off an 'I dunno' sign, one which made her laugh.

"Troy, you're crazy." She responded, as they neared the end of the hall. Gabriella re-appeared, leaning against the wall. She shook her head in disgust, before returning to her class.

* * *

"Hey Tay," She greeted her friend, before taking her seat.

"Hey you. How was free period? Did you find him?"

"Yeah," She responded sourly. "It was fine." Taylor gave her friend a look of sympathy.

"Was he fooling around?" She didn't even have to respond. Her friend already knew, they both had witnessed his actions numerous times before.

"Whatever, I don't, I really don't want to talk about it." Her best friend nodded her head.

"Ok." Taylor had warned her plenty of times of his actions. She tried not to accept it in the beginning, but she couldn't pretend anymore. Gabriella Montez was no longer Troy Bolton's main squeeze. No need to down play it.

"Anyway, what are we even supposed to be learning today?" She questioned, analyzing the board.

"Uh, from my guess something about bacteria. Same old same old." Gabriella supported her head on her right hand. It was Friday, and after this class, she was free for the weekend, until returning to her heinous cycle. She usually loved this class, not because of the subject itself, but due to the teacher's prowess at keeping it alive. This was not the case today.

"Can everyone pull out their labs? We're doing group work today and you may pick your partners." The two friends looked at each other, without words they had already chosen.

"How many questions did you do?" Taylor asked.

"Not that many, maybe half, I wasn't in a working mood last night." They spread the papers across the desk, checking the other's answers.

"Everything seems right."

"Yeah, same here." She didn't want to put in any more effort than needed. Every few minutes or so, she stared at the clock, wishing for once time could go faster.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, she got up and packed her things. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, like always go ahead and call." She smiled; her friend was always there for her.

"Ok, I'll catch you later. Hugs." The two leaned in and squeezed before she strapped her bag over her shoulder and exited the class.

The hallway was a mess, as it always was on Friday afternoons. Like her, everyone wanted to escape from this … barrier? A more appropriate word than most, but most teens did, wanting to get home and do what they felt like. She just wanted to go and unwind, especially after such a tense week. Gabby hurried to her locker and crammed her books. For the past two weeks, she had been contemplating on whether she should address him on his actions, but almost always decided against it. Most of it was because he really was a good person, but he was just such a player.

It didn't matter now, it was the weekend, and weekends were meant for relaxation. She shut her locker and followed the crowd to the exit doors.

Of course, she should have guessed. There he was, yet on another mindless toothpick, as Taylor and she would say, pursuing her in every which way. He had her pressed against the wall, not caring if the whole school saw. And she must have thought everything he said was hilarious, because she had laughed four times in the last minute. She'd even poked him on the chest playfully as Gabriella would assume, while he faked the injury. They had talked for a few more seconds before being interrupted by one of her friends. Gabriella then noticed a sign of confusion, before the girl reached into her purse, pulling out some paper and pen.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The girl handed him the slip, purposely holding on to his hand before letting go. He asked her one more thing, one that Gabriella couldn't make out. But she saw the girl blush at his question, as well as the close goodbye hug. She forced herself to look away, rushing down the remainder of the steps and onto the sidewalk. She wanted to go home, as soon as possible.

* * *

She had been sleeping when he called. 12:41 am. _Great timing._ His calls always got her excited, for no particular reason. It simply reminded her of the good days when they spent hours on the phone with each other, talking about some of the most random things. It had just been nice to hear his voice.

She waited two rings before picking up. "Hello?"

"Hey," She brought the covers up to her knees, sitting up and turning on the lights.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same here, just in my room."

"Doing what?"

"Uh, I was actually kind of sleeping."

"Oh, did I wake you, my bad."

"No, no!" She shook her head, even though he wasn't physically there. "You're fine. I'm already awake."

"Oh...ok then. Thank God it's the weekend, school sucks." The way he said it made her laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing," She responded. Simple things like that couldn't really be explained. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Uh__" She heard a beep from his end. "Troy?"

"Gabriella, I'll call you right back." She sighed. He wouldn't; she already knew.

"Ok. Bye." She held the phone tight in her hands. Something told her to scroll down to her pictures, finding photos of him easily. He didn't really like taking photos, and she had begged him for days to get a caller id one. It was something she couldn't understand, for he was very handsome. She stared at the pictures for a few more seconds, before putting her phone on vibrate, just in case, and turned off the lights.

* * *

Saturday, 2:22 pm

_Get up, yawn, look in the mirror. Run the water, brush your teeth, go to your room, and remember the countless times and things you've done with him. Get dressed._

"Hello, Taylor?"

"Yeah Gabs?"

"Gonna come over in ten right?"

"I'll be right over."

"K, are we going to movie hop again?"

"Of course, it's like you don't know me at all."

"Ha, ok I'll see you then." She hung up, waiting for the friend to arrive at her home. By now she would call their outings more of a tradition, considering they never, _ever_ missed a Saturday. The same couldn't be said for _him,_ for he would either be stuck with basketball practice or hanging out with the guys. It really shouldn't have bothered her; she didn't own him. She shook off the thought, when the doorbell rang.

"Hey." Taylor began, holding up a large bag. "Why waste money when we can have our own snacks?"

"Good idea." She locked the door and they linked arms. Gabriella didn't own a car, but it didn't serve as a problem; walking was just fine.

They had arrived to the movies, with two must sees, something horror filled, and something with action. After time, they had grown tedious of love stories. Once receiving their tickets, the friends sought out the theater and took seats.

2 hours later.

"Ok, so that goes on my DVD list," Taylor exclaimed, tossing empty plastic rappers into the trash.

"Taylor, what isn't on your DVD list?"

"Hey now!"

'Well it's true. So what movie are we watching next?" She whispered, sure to steer clear of the workers. Her friend remained silent.

"Tay, which one? Tay?"

"Gabbs … "

"Yeah?" Taylor turned her friend around.

She couldn't believe it. Not one but two girls wrapped comfortably in his arms. What happened to b-ball or hanging with the guys? She wanted to get a closer view, hoping it wasn't true.

"Gabriella …"Her friend started, placing a hand or her shoulder. She removed it quickly.

"Did you decide on the movie?"

"How about we just go to your house?" She suggested.

"No, why would we do that? We said we were gonna movie hop, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!" She had spoken too loudly, and before they knew it, a staff worker was approaching them.

"Excuse me ladies, may I see your tickets?"

"Uh, I'm sorry my friend didn't mean that."

"Your tickets please?" The woman repeated to her dismay. Taylor sighed.

"Sure." She handed it in, waiting for a lecture.

"Ms. This ticket is for the 3:20 showing, and it's now 5:24. Would you and your friend excuse yourselves before security is called?" _So much for movie hopping._

"Ok, we won't cause trouble. Let's go Gabs."She turned around to empty space. Her friend was gone, and not into the next movie! "Gabriella? Ga__Gabbs!" She saw her walking toward the entrance.

"Gabriella!" Taylor yelled while running towards her. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Going home just like you said."

"But, what you just saw …" Taylor started.

"I'll deal with it later okay Tay?" Gabriella said, vastly exiting the theater. They walked along the sidewalk in temporary silence.

"So… are you okay? Maybe I should stay over your house, you know me, you, comfort food and a chick flick …?"

"I'm fine Tay? I'll just go home and relax like I planned to do."

"But you can't let … that, what you saw, get off the hook." Taylor was getting slightly annoyed by her friend avoiding this, always avoiding it.

"I didn't say I was." She responded, slightly angry. "But, if it makes you happy, maybe I'll call him and give him a big lecture on why he should stay loyal to me, the math geek, instead of some preppy, rich cheerleaders!"_Happy?_

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't do this for me you should do it for yourself!"

"Do what for myself? I told you I'm fine! I'm just going home. I'll see you Monday, or tomorrow…just call me ok?"

"Fine, I'll call tonight."

"Bye, Tay." And with that she walked away. _It was nothing, nothing at all. Stop being such a control freak._

_

* * *

_

He called her that night. She held the phone a close distance, waiting three rings before picking up. "Hello?"

"Hey," She hated admitting it, but his voice alone gave her chills. It was deep and sure.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Oh, just in my room, on my bed, in the jammies." _Did I just say jammies? _She always acted foolish when he was around.

"Jammies, I see." She sat up; his laughter forcing her to blush.

"Be quiet. So…what did you do today?"

"Nothing really. Just stayed home, shot a few hoops." She frowned. He was lying, she knew. _Stop .You don't know them. Don't accuse him._

"Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Uh, you know just__" She heard a beep from his end.

"Gabby."

"Yes?"

"I'll call you right back." She sighed.

"Ok. See you later." He hung up. She lay back down on the bed, tossing the phone to the edge of the bed. He was just too, she couldn't even describe it. _Too many words._

* * *

By 8, she was rushing up the stairs and to her locker. For the first time in months, Gabriella was late. She usually got up at 6, made sure her assignments were completed, plus tried to maintain a positive attitude, or the rest of the week was a bust. And she had done nothing of the sort.

"Open!" She fiddled with the lock for some time before hearing a click, as well as the bell. "Damn it." She would have to go to the secretary's desk. Upon arriving, the woman gave her a strange look, as if to say 'you're late?' _Great way to start the week Gabbs. _She marked her Tardy, before sending her off to her first class.

It was her only class with him, with the exception of gym. In the earlier months, they had sat together, often joking about the subject behind the teacher's back. Of course, now she maintained a permanent seat next to Taylor, while he rotated between his friends. It was just one of those over-the-time-changes she had grown used to. Gabriella arrived at the class seemingly better, but entered half wishing that she didn't.

She didn't want to be mad, but who was this girl, and what was she doing with her butt parked on his desk? She locked eyes with Taylor's before returning her stare to him. The girl took one look at her before removing herself and swiftly walking back to her seat. Troy himself looked away from her, biting his lip. If only she knew what that meant. Trying her hardest to remain calm, Gabriella took her seat and faced the board. She could feel her best friend's eyes on her, but refused to give a reaction, just sat there, waiting for the bell to ring.

45 minutes later, she rose, storming out of the room. Yes, Taylor was pacing behind her and she already knew what the friend would say. She didn't want or need to hear it. She merged into the crowd, disappearing from her best friend and heading off to the rest of the very long day.

* * *

Boy, did he have guts. She waited for the phone to sound three times before picking up. There was an awkward silence, for she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a 'hello'.

"Hello? Gabriella?" He sounded nervous, a first for Troy Bolton.

"Yeah," She muttered, hinting at her disgust.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Why was he bothering with small talk?

"Why did you call Troy?" Getting to the point would benefit her a lot.

"I uh… I just wanted to say sorry about the whole class thing today. It was nothing, she's just_"

"A friend?" _Sure. _"Or better yet, someone you have class with?"

"Well, yeah. But really we were just talking."_ She looked really comfortable talking on your desk._

"Oh, really? Why don't you share your conversation with me?"

"Gabby it was nothing." She heard his groan, which got her all the more fired up.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem sharing."

"There's nothing to share. All we did was _talk_."

"Well you must be one hell of a _talker_ then!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this? It was just one small misunderstanding."

"That's just it Troy, it's always one small understanding. Everyday it's one small understanding! You can't keep your eyes off these girls." There, she had finally said it, after so long. She only had to wait for his response.

"Sorry, I can't help it if you're jealous." _Jealous?_ Envy was far from what she was feeling.

"I'm not jealous of anyone. You're just trying to cover up how much of an asshole you really are. I can't even remember why I decided to date you in the first place!"

"Fine, then. You won't even have to try." She clutched her pillow in fury, ready to deliver her last blow.

"Fine, have a nice life!" She was about to hang up when he erupted into laughter, and not the pleasant kind.

"That's one thing you'll always be known for. Your old little finishing lines. Just like a nerd." She gasped, clamping the phone shut and throwing it away from her. It landed with a thump on the rug next to her chair. She couldn't believe it. They had actually broken up, over the phone. She remained frozen until, just like he, erupted into laughter. No matter how depressing it may sound, she was in a way, released. _No more dealing with his crap. _Gabriella stood up and sauntered over to her couch. She sat down, picking up the phone and scrolling down the contacts. She felt fine, just fine. Now all she needed to do was get through tomorrow.

"Taylor, hey…"

* * *

"I am so proud of you!"

"Tay you've said that five times already."

"I know, but I can't help it. You deserve to be happy and he deserves whatever he gets." Surprisingly, so far her day had been fine. Yes, most of the school knew by now, and she did get a few looks from the cheerleaders, but still, everything was fine. The two had just finished changing into P.E attire, and were approaching the gym.

"Thanks. I still can't believe how ok I am with it."

"It's only shock, sooner or later you'll be parading around your house." Taylor put an arm around her friend and walked her into the gym. "Trust me, it's only a matter__" Noticing the pause, she studied her friend's still face, and then mimicked the direction. _Parading, sure._ They had broken up, and nothing pleased her more. However, she simply couldn't help staring at him, slouching against the bleachers, enjoying his very attractive company. The seat next to him was occupied by his history 'classmate', while Troy himself wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She looked away, already feeling Taylor's sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off.

"Well it was bound to happen sometime. Better sooner than later right?" Taylor nodded.

"I guess so. Let's sit down." They neared the bleachers, listening to the coaches instructions. They were awarded free time, much better than the usual practices. Although most of the class neared the gym floors, the girls remained seated.

"So, how about we get ice cream after school to celebrate?" Taylor suggested.

She was too distracted, watching him flirt with the girl, heads not too far from each other, bodies in close contact.

"Gabriella!" She looked up.

"What'd you say?"

"I asked you about getting ice cream to celebrate." She sighed, returning her attention to them. _Celebrate what? _He was winning, and it wasn't right. She wanted to leave, or do something, anything that would keep her mind off the subject.

"I guess you guys aren't the moving type?" They both turned their heads to see Ryan Evans step up the giant stairs and to their spot.

"Not really. More of the stay-on-the-bleachers-and-gossip type." Taylor responded. "Well, until now. I'm gonna go get some water, be right back." She descended down the steps and exited the gym.

"So how are you?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm…" She returned her stare to the gym floor. "Just great."

"I'm sorry that he's such a jerk." She snapped her head up.

"Wait, how did you…" She finished her own question. It was Troy Bolton, enough said. "Yeah, he really is."

"Well, if it helps, he's sure missing out on a lot."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious. Hey, you're smart and very attractive. How likely is that?"She averted her attention back to him.

"Thanks Ryan. I guess I needed that."

"You're welcome. I'm open for hugs too, just in case." It really didn't sound like a bad idea. Steadily, she leaned into his arms.

"You know you're a great friend and hugger too." He laughed.

"Just helping everyone, one step at a time."

"Getting cozy?" Regardless of Taylor's comment, Gabriella still held the embrace.

"Just helping a friend out." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, you helped her get a certain someone's attention." _What?_ Without seeming too obvious, she peeked towards the floor. It was true. She couldn't believe it. As if he had seen her watching, Troy turned his back to her and grabbed a basketball. She leaned back into Ryan's arms. There were only a few minutes left of class, but she still had to endure another hour of _his_ antics. "As soon as next period ends, I'm out of here."

"And the ice cream celebration?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, why not." They continued to chat until the bell rang, signaling for the end of class.

"I'll see you later Ryan. And once again, thanks." He waved goodbye and exited through the boy's locker room. The girls did the same, preparing for final classes of the day.

* * *

"Take out your first drafts. We are peer editing today. I'll call each of your names in order, and you shall pick your partners." The best friends exchanged grins; their partner choices were settled.

"Baylor." Zeke looked around. "I'll take Jason."

"Bolton."

"Gabriella." She looked up, along with most of the class. Was he serious? _Great. _She took out her paper, dragging her feet to the desk next to him. So much for being Taylor's partner. "Get out your work."

"Pay attention Montez, it's already out." He was such a hot head, it truly amazed her.

"Why did you pick me?" She demanded. If this was one of his games, she was out.

"You're a good writer." He tossed her his paper, taking hers in return. Never had she met anyone as confusing and brain turning as Troy. Had they not just, literally just broken up a few hours ago? She'd only been through one relationship, but was sure exes didn't partner up in English class because they were 'good writers'. Plus, if that really was the case, then why didn't he pick another 'good writer' like Taylor?

"Are you going to check my paper or not?"

"You don't have to be rude." She scanned his cursive writing for errors.

"Of course," Her muttered, flipping the page.

"Of course what?" He grinned, slyly.

"Leave it to you to write a three paged single spaced paper on a subject no one cares about. Just like a__"

"Nerd? Well I'm sorry that I don't scribble junk on my paper the night before!" She spoke aloud, not caring about the sudden quietness.

"Well maybe some of us don't have time to waste on essays." He met her volume, dropping the sheet from his hands.

"Maybe because you're too busy with your eyes on every girl in this school!"

"Still, those same stupid finishing lines__"

"Why don't you shut it!"

"Ms. Montez?" The teacher called, obviously shocked.

"Sorry Mr. Mathews, but I want a new partner."

"Good luck finding someone who can keep up."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Both of you outside!" The class remained silent, while the two followed him, out the door.

"I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but it will be settled right here, right now. Or we can take it to the principal's office." She glanced at him, enraged. Why should she be disciplined? She had nothing wrong; he was to blame for everything.

"Mr. Mathews I don't think I'm at fault here. He chose me as a partner, knowing this would happen."

"I chose her because she was a good writer. It's not my fault if she wants to focus on personal issues."

"I'm not focusing on that. I came to class ready to work with Taylor, not for this drama."

"It wouldn't be drama, if you just edited my paper like I asked. That is what English class is for." She couldn't believe it. It was too clear who the argument was in favor of. It wasn't, it just wasn't fair.

"I can't." He crossed his arms, perplexed.

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this anymore." She allowed a stray tear to escape, running down her cheek. "You win. I'll get back to work Mr. Mathews." She reached for the door knob, but was stopped by his hand.

"Mr. Mathews, can we please have a moment alone?" The teacher nodded, walking back into the room. Troy closed the door behind him. "Look. Ok, you're right I'm an ass." He turned towards her. "But I'm being completely honest when I say that those girls meant nothing to me." She took it all in before responding.

"Then why do you do it? I mean, wasn't I enough?" He dug his hands into his pockets.

"It's not that. You were more than enough."

"Oh, so I'm just too controlling?"

"No. Never." Once again, he confused her.

"I don't understand."

"Gabby, you're smart, funny, and ridiculously attractive. What I mean is, I don't deserve someone like you, and you definitely don't deserve to be strung around by a jerk like me." She didn't know what to be more astonished by, his positive compliments towards her, or the fact that he called himself a jerk!

"Well, I guess that's settled then." She nodded to her own response. "Let's get back__" She didn't finish the sentence, for he pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her fragile body. That was all she needed to bury her head in his shoulder and cry. She draped her arms tightly around his waist, quietly bawling. When she was stable enough to speak, she raised her head, nose barely above his collar bone.

"Gabby?" He had been rubbing her back soothingly while she teared.

"Yes Troy?"

"I know you probably won't trust me but I promise, sooner or later this player thing will end. Hopefully I'll be worthy enough for you again." Strangely, in a way she believed him. Maybe she was just gullible. Of course, only time would tell. She nodded, showing him her agreement. "You don't have to, but do you think you could wait for me?" She smiled, looking at him for the first time.

"I don't know Troy. My ridiculously attractive looks might draw some boys." Instead of verbally responding, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She giggled. "We have to get back to class." He let her go, opening the door for her. "Fine, but if any of those drawn guys are _my_ friends, they'll have one less leg." She rolled her eyes, smiling while they entered the room. And he told _her_ she had lame finishing lines?

* * *

I tried sooo hard to get them back together! But every time I thought of a way it seemed more unrealistic. Well, I'm happy with the finishing product and hope you liked it too. Maybe i'll do a sequel or something. Please Review and thanks for reading!


End file.
